


Tangled Sheets

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still remember last night?" Die remembered - he recalled the heated looks all through the New Year's party, they way Kyo had kissed him when the clock had turned to midnight, and then the drunken tangle of limbs as they'd ended up in his bedroom, getting out years worth of desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=black_bamboo).



> For the jrocknc17 Christmas Contest.  
> Rules: Must involve Christmas, Hanukkah, or New Years. NC17, obviously. Due Dec 31st.  
> Also for black_bamboo off jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: tangled sheets, Kyo's singing voice  
> diexkyo_love prompt: Cozy/Warm  
> Toys: Anything you want baby. Fill it to your hearts desire xD  
> Image by Marcus Ranum - <http://www.ranum.com/>  
> Beta Readers: Callie, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Karasu" by Dir en grey

Die rolled over, blinking slowly as the morning light hit his eyes. It filtered through the blinds, soft and warm, spilling over the bodies of Die and his lover.

Strong tattooed arms wound their way around Die's waist as Kyo nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm... don't get up yet."

Die flicked his gaze down to the smaller man, abandoning all thought of the light. Kyo's inked body lay tangled in the bed sheets, the deep blue complimenting his supple skin in a way Die completely admired. He slid one arm under Kyo, tugging him closer as he rolled so that they were facing completely. His free hand, he let wander over the vocalist's exposed skin, tracing idle patterns until he could no longer stand it.

Eyes glittering, Die rolled them just a bit more, straddling his lover as he leaned down, initiating a passionate kiss. His hips pushed forward, rocking his morning erection against the younger man, finding him in very much the same state. "Hnn... Kyo."

The blonde blinked up at Die, a soft smile on his lips. "What's this? You never..." his words faded off into a low moan.

Die's fingers slid down Kyo's body, pausing at all the right spots, finally slipping between them to grasp both of their erections in his hand and begin to pump. Kyo arched beneath him, making a small noise of approval. Die moved to Kyo's ear, licking over the piercings there before jerking his hips harshly. "Do you still remember last night?" Die remembered - he recalled the heated looks all through the New Year's party, they way Kyo had kissed him when the clock had turned to midnight, and then the drunken tangle of limbs as they'd ended up in his bedroom, getting out years worth of desire.

Kyo nodded, squirming under his lover as Die continued to stroke them both. He managed a half-laugh that came out as more of a breathless moan. "My ass remembers."

Die's tongue flicked out again, tasting his lover's neck this time. "I was gentle with you... as gentle as I could be after waiting so many years." He chuckled softly, now nipping at Kyo's neck. "But... you can make my ass remember, if you want."

Those words weren't at all what Kyo expected to hear, the look on his face clearly betraying that fact. He didn't know if he looked more amused or turned on. Reaching down, he stopped Die's hands from moving over the morning evidence of their manhood. He bit his lip for a moment and then smirked. "You sure you can take me, Daisuke?" His eyes bore heatedly into Die's as the elder sat up and stared down at him.

Die grinned. "My body was built for you, baby."

Kyo snorted. "You're such a lameass sometimes." Nonetheless, he fumbled under the pillows for the lube they'd used the night before, finding it and flicking the lid open. He liberally coated two fingers, rubbing them together until the liquid warmed as it was designed to do.

Die spread his thighs further, moving over Kyo to where he could better prepare him and then leaning down to kiss and suck at his neck and shoulder. The first digit pressed against his entrance and he tensed a little, relaxing after a second and sighing softly as it slipped inside. It had been years since he'd let someone take him - his first love, in fact. But now, with Kyo's finger moving inside him, he was simply pleased. Vaguely, he wondered if Kyo knew how much this meant that he was allowing this to happen.

A second finger slipped in with the first and Kyo's free hand fisted around Die's length, stroking him. The brunette's head fell back and he moaned, pushing further on those probing fingers. It was obvious it wasn't Kyo's first time topping by the way he took care to find the right angle, to penetrate the other man just far enough to brush his prostate and then pull back again.

Die rode Kyo's fingers, imagining how it must look from Kyo's perspective - his slim thighs parted, Kyo's hand disappearing between pale cheeks, his cock jutting out needily from his body. A shiver ran through him as he pulled himself off those sinful fingers. "Now... please... I need you in me." He barely even recognized his own voice it sounded so lustful.

Kyo found the lube again, coating his own length with the clear liquid. After a moment, he reached out and took Die's upper thighs, maneuvering him where he wanted him. His hips pushed up, but he simply prodded Die with the head of his cock, not pushing in, just barely humping him instead.

The guitarist squirmed, impatient sounds falling from his lips until he could take it no more and simply impaled himself on Kyo's length, in one smooth motion. A scream tore from his throat, the pain and pleasure of the movement merging in his body. Kyo's own cry filled the air, overwhelming Die's with its power. In a way, it reminded Die of the way the vocalist sounded on stage.

Kyo's hands found Die's hips, holding him still. His breath left him in short gasps, his eyes glassy from the gratification of sinking into that tight warmth. With a tiny moan, he slowly raised Die and then snapped his hips up into the other man. Die's cry echoed in the room and Kyo pulled out, repeating the motion again, his gaze fastened on Die's beautiful face.

The morning light played shadows over both of them, accentuating every way either of them moved. Kyo's abs strained as Die's fingers danced over them, following the path of the shadows as he panted for his breath. A new shudder wracked his body each time Kyo thrust up into him. His eyes slid downward to watch Kyo's body join with his own, feeding off the sheer carnal delight of such an act.

Kyo's thrusts grew shallower, his hips pushing up harder each time. His face pulled into a mask of longing, contorted in just the right ways to make Die ache for his own release. Tendrils of white hot desire radiated through him, curling around his every nerve ending, burning him with the fire of his own desire. Kyo cried out below him just before liquid heat filled him. He moaned, moving on his own now, meeting Kyo's last few thrusts with a fervor neither of them expected. Again and again, he drove the vocalist's length into his prostate.

Then Kyo's hand was wrapping around his cock, pumping him faster than Die thought either of them could manage at that point. His body shook and his thighs clamped down as his hips pushed forward. And then he was falling over the edge, his release splashing out across Kyo's abdomen as he moaned low and long.

The blonde milked him dry, running his free hand up the side of Die's body, tracing the outlines of his ribs just below the skin. A whole new emotion filled his eyes as he tugged Die down, holding him close with both arms wrapped tightly around his upper body. Their breaths mingled on the air, each of them trying to get much-needed oxygen into their bodies.

Kyo moved one hand to tangle in Die's hair, kissing up his neck, across his jaw, all the way to his mouth, taking those perfect lips with his own. Moments ticked by, their kiss fierce and passionate as they each poured their emotions into it.

With a breathless sigh, Die pulled away from it and rolled to the side, taking Kyo with him. They lay there, holding one another without words as the light of the sun made slow progress across the room. Idle kisses were exchanged, gentle touches that held more meaning than words ever could. Finally, when Die did speak up, it was with an almost reverent tone. "Happy New Year, Kyo." The smile against his shoulder told him all he ever needed to know.

**The End**  



End file.
